


Coming Between Them

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred doesn't want George to be jealous of his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Humpathon 2014 for Ragdoll's prompt: "Fred/Angelina/George - Three's company: Sharing is caring."

Fred Weasley was just infuriating, Angelina thought. He led her into in an empty classroom, pushed up against a wall and started kissing his way down into her cleavage. And only then, when she was starting to squirm from it, did he stop and have second thoughts. 

“George knows about us.” He said, seriously. 

“Of course he does. You took me to the Yule Ball didn’t you?” Angelina replied.

“Yeah but he knows we’re doing _this_ ” Fred said and rolled his hips, pushing himself between her legs.

“So?” She gasped.

“So. He’s jealous.” Angelina frowned and bit down another flippant response. It was obvious that Fred was serious here. 

“And what do you want to do about it?” She asked.

-

George sat in the common room, trying not to brood. Or look alone, it was difficult when you were commonly thought to be inseparable from your conspicuously absent twin. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that Fred and Angelina were clearly enjoying a… close relationship now, it was just that it’d be a lot easier to handle it if he’d had any kind of relationship _ever_. Fred had only teased him about their relative experience once, but that had been more than enough. 

“Hey there George,” a light feminine voice said next to him. Angelina had come back into the common room and dropped down into the armchair next to him. Fred trailed a discreet distance behind her. George tried to look oblivious to him. It didn’t help that Angelina’s obvious good mood just made her all the more attractive. 

“Angelina.” George said shortly.

“Ooo. Someone’s in bad mood.” Angelina laughed. George flushed. When had he got so easy to read?

“Can’t think of a reason why I would be.”

“Of course not,” Angelina said. “Fred, though, he has some silly idea about you being jealous.”

George could only splutter.

“I told him, I didn’t want to come between you two.” Angelina rested a hand gently on his shoulder. “You know what he said to me?”

“You can cum between us any time?”

“Exactly.” Angelina’s hand moved over his arm in a way that could have been casual but clearly wasn’t. “So now I’m asking. Is that just a cornball line or do you mean it?” 

-

Minutes later, she was back in the empty classroom; clothes in disarray or missing entirely. Her hands were locked in George’s ginger hair. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Her pussy ground circles around his cock as she rode him.

George’s surly attitude was gone now; even his regular one had vanished. His blue eyes were wide with awe. His strong arms were gentle as he held her close.

“Angie. Oh Angie. Sweet Angelina.” He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Fred’s attitude though continued unabated. His hands gripped her hard on her hips as he pounded her arse as quick and hard as he possibly could. 

“Fuck Angelina, you dirty girl. You love this. Love being stuffed full of our cock.” He growled in her other ear.

They were very different perhaps that’s why, as promised, she came and came hard between them.


End file.
